Royai: The Super Bowl
by LopezV97
Summary: Roy is going to purpose to Riza the day of the Super Bowl. There's a small problem: He doesn't like football. Slight AU


**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or objects; they belong to Fullmetal Alchemist, the Super Bowl, and the Spartans. I do own my idea.**

**AN: Happy Super Bowl 49! This idea came to me during the game, so I challenged myself to write this before the day was over. It took me 3 hours! This fic has some objects and events that are slightly AU. ;)**

* * *

Men and women all throughout Amestris loved the Super Bowl. Some even preferred it over the winter holidays since it involved barbeques, funny commercials, and football.

Roy Mustang wasn't like them.

He didn't mind having a gathering when the event came around, but he just didn't see the point in cheering people on as they tackled each other for a _ball_. He was the type to look forward to the Nobel Prize awards. Nobody knew that though.

However, this year was different.

Roy bought tickets to see the game in person with his girlfriend, Riza Hawkeye, who loved football. She didn't exactly scream and jump when her team made a touchdown, but she would watch quietly and give the welcoming smile that made Roy's heart skip a beat.

He planned on proposing to her after the game was over, so his goal for today was to make it through the day without getting bored.

They had been dating since the Promised Day, and Roy felt that they really didn't need to be dating so long to prove they loved each other more than anything. It was obvious they could identify one another out of a line up blindfolded.

"Are you ready, Roy?" Riza asked, poking her head in the room. Roy quickly tucked the velvet box in his pants and adjusted his jersey, so she wouldn't see the lump in his pocket.

Roy turned to find her smiling, and he nodded. "Let's go."

(~)

Roy made it through the first quarter without falling asleep, but that may have been the cause of all the painted fans yelling in his ear. He nicknamed them, "The Spartans."

It was easy to make Riza think that he loved football as much as she did. He smiled when she did and pumped his fist when the fans did. Based on the color of his jersey and who earned Riza's pride, he figured they were going for the blue team.

He wasn't sure if they were winning.

(~)

The end of the game came with a rain of confetti. Roy felt the need to look away when the football players began slapping butts to congratulate themselves for their victory.

_This is porn_, Roy thought.

Roy forced himself to check the boards in the midst of the players. He needed to know who won, or he'd look like an idiot in front of Riza.

Riza tapped Roy and signaled him that she wanted to leave to beat the traffic.

They took thirty minutes to find their car and drive to Riza's apartment. Roy was about to exit the vehicle, but Riza gripped his hand.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked. Her face was unreadable, hidden in the shadows.

"We need to talk." By the tone of her voice, he could tell something was bothering her.

"Our team won. Aren't you happy?"

Riza released a light laugh. "We lost...you don't like football, admit it."

"Oh. No, I don't like football."

"Why not?" Riza scooted into the light and by her facial features, Roy could tell she was genuinely asking, and not trying to convince him to love it.

"I don't see the point. Why do the players put themselves through the pain just to slam a ball in a square?"

"It's the same reason that you study until your head hurts."

"True, true..." Roy said half heartedly.

They sat quietly for a while, just staring at their joined hands.

"Thank you for taking me even if you don't like it."

"I love you, Riza. I'd do anything to spend time with you," Roy replied.

"I love you, too." Riza kissed him and continued, "The game wasn't good anyway. The Halftime show is what kept me from leaving early."

Roy adjusted himself in the seat, so he could look at her better. He felt the box in his pants poking his side, and he remembered what he'd been wanting to do since he met the woman before him. "You know, life...well _our _lives at least...is a lot like a football game. The greatest moment is the Halftime."

Riza blinked at him.

Roy pulled the box out. "I haven't exactly had my halftime show yet, but maybe if you said yes..." Roy opened the box, revealing a diamond ring. "Maybe our wedding will be my Halftime show."

Riza smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Roy.

"Let's make a Halftime Show," Riza said.

* * *

**AN: I'm not much of a football fan, but I do love barbequing for the game (expressed it through Roy's actions). I hope you guys had a wonderful day watching the Super Bowl.**

**Let me know what you think with a Favorite/ Follow/ Review, they put a smile on my face. If you haven't read my other stories, feel free to do so by going on my profile. Thanks!**


End file.
